Heart of Bokuto Chapter 3 : Adding Two to Two
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Life in Bokuto Station just isin't the same anymore. Taking a mind of its own, Bokuto PD decides to play big-bro with unusual means. This could only mean one thing : Life of our dear Bokuto gang has just gotten even more complicated.


Heart of Bokuto Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my works, be it YUA or not. You're Under Arrest Characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima and Co. This fan fiction is solely for entertainment purposes only and should not be used for profit. Everything below is purely fictional. Any similarity is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 3: Adding Two to Two  
  
A new day beckons once again. Everybody starts up their day, full of promises. The unworldly storm the previous night seemed to leave no lasting mark on the world. The morning chorus of the chirping of birds filled the city with the music of nature. An ideal morning for any occasion, all is right with the world.  
  
Seeing all this, Bokuto couldn't help but to feel glad to be on this plane of existence. To be able to 'feel' the happiness of people, it continued living for no other known purposes. 'Feel', an ability which normal people would take very little heed of. For this particular entity, it meant a world of difference to it. But now, the ability to 'change' would prove to be more useful in harnessing this source of hope called happiness. Hmm, lets see..  
  
[Coffee room, 6:45 am]  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Natsumi awoke without much rest. It's not that she has been 'busy' the previous the night, but there is such a thing as too much sleep. As much as she was inclined to cuddle with her beloved, Natsumi needs to get a change of uniform. Smelling herself, she wondered how Tokairin could have tolerated her for an entire night. She stretched and got up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up a still dozing Tokarin Shoji. Giving him a slight peck in the face, she left the makeshift 'bedroom'.  
  
Passing through her office in the walkway, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. In animes, this was not normal, unless 'someone' wanted you to notice certain 'things'. Preparing herself for anything, Natsumi slowly opened the door. The scene developing before her is something that she thought she would never see for another five years or so. Care to take a little guess?  
  
Let's see now. Familiar clothes, familiar glasses, familiar partner, familiar colleague, familiar position, it all began to compute in the grand mind of Tsujimoto Natsumi. Only one thing didn't make sense; their clothes were still on. Could her partner, one Kobayakawa Miyuki, and her co-worker; another Nakajima Ken finally completed Phrase One? Grinning to herself, Natsumi wondered if perhaps Cupid was being generous. She wisely chose to leave them alone (for once ^_^) so that they could enjoy the proximity of each other before the arrival of a certain Nikaido fellow. She closed the door properly before leaving.  
  
[Bokuto Memory Archive, Rewind 6 hours, Traffic Control Department Office]  
  
The door closed behind them as Kachou left the scene. The remaining two officers produced a collective sigh. The thunderstorm roaring outside reminded them of their predicament. No viable means of transportation, no viable means of accommodation, and most of all, no viable means of a proper conclusion of their "outing". To call it a date would be a mockery now, they both agreed.  
  
"So, uh, Kobayakawa, what are going we are going to do now?"  
  
"No idea at the moment. It's already so late and the rain shows no sign of letting up. I'm beginning to think that the Fates must really enjoy toying with us. What did we do wrong? All I ever wanted was some quality time from work. Is that really too much to ask for? Why?" Miyuki began to drift off.  
  
Nakajima was anguished; he knows that Miyuki is probably suffering from fatigue. That's the only reason why his usually clear-headed colleague was now mumbling words that he never thought would come from her. Suddenly, a voice entered his mind:  
  
'A woman is still a girl at heart. Relying too much on personal strength would only make one collapse inwardly.'  
  
Instead of pondering the origin of that strange voice, Nakajima certainly couldn't agree more with the wisdom behind those words. If there were one thing more important than his well being, it would be to give his goddess some much needed comfort. He made up his mind, that he, Nakajima Ken, the White Hawk of Bokuto PD, would do everything in his power to cheer up his love interest.  
  
One problem remained: How?  
  
If a building could slap itself in the forehead, it just did. Looks like Bokuto will have to resort to a more 'desperate' measure. And so:  
  
"Uh, Kobayakawa, are you feeling a little chilly? I believe that you are shaking." He looked at Miyuki in her dress. It was amazing she didn't get upset even after so many things happened to it. Badly ruffled and stained with oil, it couldn't even protect her from the sudden drop in temperature.  
  
"I'm alright, Nakajima-kun. We're all grown-ups after all."  
  
"I'm not buying that. Here, take my jacket. Hopefully, you could also wash it for me after you're done with it." Before she could speak, Ken wrapped his jacket around her. He felt a sense a triumph for finally being able to be of some use. "And I won't take for 'no' for an answer."  
  
"Thanks, Nakajima-kun. Looking for someone to do your laundry again? Aren't you a sly little 'hawk'?"  
  
"I guess I am. Hahaha!"  
  
Miyuki smiled at him like she always did. It's moments like this that Ken felt true bliss. However, the distance between the two still didn't match the morning scenario. Miyuki and Nakajima felt that it was all right to let things sort themselves out. A certain 'entity' however, felt that a change in pace would be a very refreshing change indeed. Imagine something that had lived for so long getting so impatient, so much so that:  
  
"Uh, Kobayakawa, is it just me? Or is the temperature here getting colder by the minute? Brrr."  
  
"I think you are right, Nakajima-kun. Let's find something to warm us up."  
  
Thus, the couple rummaged the office for anything that could provide heat. The cold was beginning to reach their bones. If anything, they felt like being covered by snow. To their discovery, the station was very much prepared to combat the heat of day but not the cold.  
  
"Hachoo!" Nakajima couldn't hold it in any futher. As if on cue, Miyuki sneezed after him. Holding their noses, they reached for the only tissue box in the room. Before they could touch the white layer, another fit of sneezing caused the couple to knock each other off balance. A tumble ensured as the couple landed on each other.  
  
When they got their senses back, they noticed they had ended up in a 'classic' position, holding each other for support. Even with the cold, they still managed to blush. Usually, being in such a situation would warrant a quick recoil from both parties. Unusually, they found themselves quite comfortable with each other. The cold didn't seem to affect them that much anymore. A mental light bulb appeared: body heat.  
  
"Kobayakawa, are you hurt?" stare  
  
"No, I'm fine." stare  
  
Both were unsure of what they should do. They aren't 'officially' a couple but on the contrary they felt most comfortable just being in that arrangement. Everything was perfect on the outside. What's left is the inside, which is always difficult for them. They continued their starring contest, not moving a single muscle, not even blinking. A few minutes must have passed before the gentleman in Ken made him let go.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have embarrassed you. Please forgive me for taking advantage of you." He bowed his head, not brave enough to face her reaction, which was quite unexpected to say the least.  
  
"You don't have to. Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I must be such a bother."  
  
"No you're not! I am, always bringing trouble to you, asking you this and that, being such a klutz all the time. I don't even know how you managed to put up with me. I am.a failure."  
  
He would have buried his head into the ground if he could. Sadly though, they were on the third floor. Ha! He had done it, blew it, kaput. Miyuki, expressionless at first, grew slightly agitated. She raised her hand:  
  
SMACK  
  
Everything went in slow motion. Nakajima's glasses went flying to other side of the room. He was stunned, unable to comprehend what was going on. Looking like sheep waiting for the slaughterhouse, he doesn't know if what happened just now was true or not. Kobayakawa had slapped him for the first since he met her. He waited for the finishing blow, something in the likes of 'I hate you!' or 'Don't see me again!'. Whatever happens, he knew that his life had suddenly turned acidic. He was indeed an idiot. He dared not look at her, not even to see her face for the last time.  
  
A few moments of silence went by like ages, nothing happened. Nakajima Ken finally turned his head to face Miyuki. Written on her face were a thousand unexplainable expressions, going through each other in a blink of an eye. She finally settled on anger.  
  
"Nakajima Ken! Let me be very frank with you. I do NOT give my heart away to an idiot. I want a real man, someone who could give me strength and comfort at the same time. Someone whom I can love and be loved back as well. I don't want nor need failures. Are you saying that I was blind all this time?"  
  
Miyuki finally broke down. Tears were flowing freely now. Nakajima stared in disbelieve. He prayed that someone would just tell him what to do. It was also the first time he had made any girl cry. As careful as he is, he finally did it. Bravo.  
  
'The longer you wait, the more deeper the wound gets. Talk to her! Just follow what I tell you.''  
  
Clenching his fist, Nakajima Ken knew it was now or never. He made up his mind to what he should say, and said:  
  
"Kobayakawa, please forgive my foolishness. I don't really know how you felt towards me. Everyday when I come to work, I was always too afraid to say anything serious. Rejection is something I always feared because I have never experienced it. I only know that it is painful."  
  
sob He paused for a moment and offered Miyuki some tissues before continuing. He didn't realize that he was going to need those tissues as much as she does.  
  
"Today, however, I felt something even more painful than rejection. That is, making the one person that I love the most to cry right in front of me. Believe me, Kobayakawa Miyuki. Believe me, that I love you more than anyone else, more than anything, even more than myself. Please be honest with me, I can't bear to watch you like this. Do you feel the same way that I do?"  
  
sob "Yes" sob " Yes, Ken. I love you so much! KEN!"  
  
"Miyuki!"  
  
The two officers embraced each other as tightly as possible, like tomorrow would never come. Lost in time and in each other, Nakajima and Miyuki finally began to know what love is like. To make each other as happy as possible, to share all your worries and fears, to support each other unconditionally, love is a complex thing by itself. Fortunately, you don't have to 'understand' love. You just have to 'feel' it, and then share it.  
  
The couple didn't notice that the cold was not there anymore. All they wanted now is to get up close and personal with each other, being there for as long as possible. No more words were spoken as they drifted off to the dream world, hand in hand.  
  
Bokuto heaved a deep sigh of relief. It had used up a lot of its resources to create the 'perfect setting' for the scene. Nevertheless, it was glad that it was able to get them to be honest about their feelings.  
  
'Mission accomplished'  
  
[End of Archive, back to 6:46 am, Coffee Room]  
  
Shoji slowly opened his eyes. Thinking of last night, he smiled. Noticing that Natsumi is no longer by his side, he got up and made some coffee. He remembered his girl friend's taste: just sweet enough but with a tinge of bitterness. One Natsumi Special coming right up, he thought to himself. He then proceeded to look for her, cup in hand.  
  
Meanwhile, our other couple was beginning to arise. Both regretted leaning on the wall to sleep as muscle cramps took over. However, the first thing that they saw was each other, still in their last night's attire and still in each other's arms. They smiled in unison, knowing that they had finally overcome the first barrier between them last night. Picking up Nakajima's glasses, she puts it on him. Even though he had handsome eyes, he didn't look like himself without it.  
  
"Sorry, Ken. I guess that I was over-reacting last night."  
  
"No, Miyuki. You were right. After all, you made me realize what was most important to me. I swear that I, Nakajima Ken, will strive to be the man which you can be proud to call your own."  
  
"And I, Kobayakawa Miyuki, swear that I will make this as easy as possible for both of us. I love you, Ken."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Passing the same walkway that Natsumi did earlier, Shoji sensed the presence of someone in that room. Opening the door, he announced his presence.  
  
"Natsumi! Are you there? I made some."  
  
His timing was perfect, too perfect. Our dear couple is about to share a morning kiss, their eyes already closed. The unforeseen and unexpected interference brushed off all their morning dullness in a fraction of a second. In an instant, they spranged to their feet; creating a respectable distance between them.  
  
"Oh, Tokairin-san, nice to see you again." "Yeah, I didn't know you were coming back. Tsujimoto must have forgotten to inform us. Ahahaha! Uh, how are you doing?" "I'm sure glad that you returned safely. Who knows what Natsumi is capable of?" "She'll pretty much go ballistic if you didn't make it back in one piece, I think. Uh, hahaha!"  
  
Shoji just stood there. Those were some amazing reflexes. He didn't even get to blink. Finally, he gave the two a little wink before leaving the room in silence. Ken and Miyuki heaved a deep sight of relieve, their fast cover up had saved them from much embarrassment. They faced each other again, determined to continue from where they left off. Their lips meet, but before they could continue any further:  
  
"Uhhhmmmmmm."  
  
Double sweat drop They were positive that the sound didn't come from them, but from the outside. Holding hands, they went to the door to investigate. Seeing two familiar people tightly locked to each other in a lingering kiss, they felt shock at first. But shock soon turned to envy, then to disdain as they realized that they were interrupted when they were about to do the same thing.  
  
"Mo, Natsumi! Couldn't you find to better place to make out? You were quite loud just know."  
  
"Kobayakawa is right. Sorry, Tokairin."  
  
The said couple broke off slowly. Giving Tokairin a wink, Natsumi initiated the first strike:  
  
"Ohaiyo! Well, if it isn't Bokuto's hottest couple, Nakajima and Kobayakawa. I bet last night must be worth reliving through a thousand times more, nee Miyuki?"  
  
"What are talking about, Natsumi? We didn't do anything like that. It was just a washed-out date, that's all." Miyuki will need time to adjust, noted Nakajima.  
  
"Then, what about this?" Natsumi proceeded to hug Tokairin in the same way that the now-blushing couple did since a few hours ago.  
  
"I.I was just keeping her from the cold. Uh, right, that's all there is to it!"  
  
Tokairin too decided to join in the fun. He did see the brief near-kiss a while ago and proceeded to re-enact the scene with Natsumi as Miyuki and he as Nakajima. Grabbing Natsumi by the waist, he appeared to be shaking while moving closer to her.  
  
"Kobayakawa."  
  
"Uh no, someone might see us! No, Ken...", Natsumi mockingly potrayed Miyuki.  
  
Seeing this, both Miyuki and Nakajima could remain silent for no longer. Their faces were growing redder by the minute from both embarrassment and anger. Picture Mount Fuji erupting and you would not be too far from the real thing. It was only natural, even for the usually gentle-mannered Nakajima and calm-minded Miyuki. She started to speak:  
  
"Now you LISTEN here! It's none of your DAMN business. Do whatever you please with each other. Ken (oops) and I have a right to our privacy! I."  
  
"Miyuki (double oops), calm down. They were just playing with us. I'm sure that they didn't really mean to disturb us on purpose."  
  
Nakajima was more concerned about Kobayakawa than giving space to blind anger. She appeared to be quite stressed out already and he couldn't just stand there watching her suffer like this. He continued:  
  
"You two, maybe your little tease was got a little out of hand this time. Kobayakawa and I have settled a lot of matters last night but let me inform you that nothing we did was against propriety. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get something to eat."  
  
KURP At the mention of that last word, all four stomach's growled in unison. It was not hard to explain why. Nakajima and Miyuki only had fast food last night but still they didn't get to finish their dinner whereas the couple who did finish their supper have super fast digestive systems. Who could blame them, or more precisively, their stomachs?  
  
"Nee, Miyuki. I, as well Tokairin I'm sure, am very sorry for what we did. We just couldn't help feeling happy for both you guys and ourselves. Cheer up; we still have a long way to go in developing our personal relationships. Let's make it for the better. Minna, am I wrong?"  
  
"For once I agree with Tsujimoto. Lets not hold grudges between us. I am willing to let the matter slide as long as you know how to respect the privacy of others. Right, Kobayakawa?"  
  
"Once again, it's forgiven and forgotten for you, Natsumi. I sincerely hope that this will remain a secret to everyone else."  
  
"Then it's settled then. Now, let's make our way to the cafeteria so that we could settle our stomachs as well."  
  
With that statement, Natsumi sped to the cafeteria as fast as she could, followed behind closely by an equally hungry Shoji. The remaining two could do nothing but sigh as the dust started to clear.  
  
"Typical Natsumi."  
  
"But not typical us anymore."  
  
Nakajima bent down a little and closed the gap between his and Miyuki's faces. She tiptoed a little, making it easier for him. Now, without a worry in the world, the two found themselves in heaven, which is no farther than their lips. They remained that way for a few blissful seconds, unaware of a certain 'entity', which watched over them happily.  
  
Bokuto was really proud of itself. In just one night, it had brought together not one, but two couples. It enjoyed doing so, keeping its presence a mystery. It was just like those family sitcoms, which reruns it had watched, analyzed and synthesized for over 200 times or so (Yes, there was little variety in television shows at that time). Now there is only one thing to do, keeping vigil once more.  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) For this chapter, I would say that it contained a little angst but I will try to not be too serious. I did give this series a 'fluff' rating after all.  
  
2) The author would also like to apologize to Natsumi and Tokairin fans, but the author did state that Miyuki and Nakajima was the preferred pairing.  
  
3) Once again, the author welcomes any feedback. Good or bad. Just be gentle, Ok? Here: [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
4) Bokuto seems to be more active in these chapters. Would our dear officers discover its true nature? Find out soon. 


End file.
